


Cursed Mountain

by chaotickatie03



Category: Original Work, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Inspired By Until Dawn (Video Game), characters are mine and my friend's sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickatie03/pseuds/chaotickatie03
Summary: 8 friends go back up to Blackwood Mountain after a terrible accident in hopes of forgiving themselves. Things take a turn for the worst.Disclaimer!!This story is loosely based off the game 'Until Dawn'. The plot does not belong to me but all the characters do.
Relationships: Anxiety | Carrie Candelaria/Anxiety | Paxton Panic, Creativity | Alex Prince/Creativity | Mary Rose, Logic | Alice Ogic/Anxiety | Carrie Candelaria, Logic | Sophie Martin/Anxiety | Paxton Panic, Morality | Skylar Patterson/Morality | Astreyu Moral, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: The Unfortunate Night

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note; since this story is based off the video game Until Dawn, I'll tell you who's who;  
> Astreyu - Josh  
> Skylar - Sam  
> Jaomi and Katie - Beth and Hannah  
> Mary - Ashley  
> Alex - Chris  
> Paxton - Emily  
> Sophie - Matt  
> Carrie - Mike  
> Alice - Jessica

Jaomi’s POV

It was the holiday break and my two sisters and I decided to go up to our parent’s ski lodge to get away from the city. Pour Skylar won’t have any service for a whole week! Right now, Katie, my twin, Astreyu, our older sister, Skylar, Astreyu’s girlfriend, and Sophie, a mutual friend, are all driving up to the lodge in Skylar’s family van. Both Skylar and Astreyu were up front, me and Katie in the back seat and Sophie in the way back. It was quiet apart from the quiet radio playing Panic! At the Disco from Astreyu’s playlist.  
“Sooooo, you guys are quiet. Anything new in the gosip department?” Astreyu questions from the driver's seat.  
Shaking my head no, Katie goes on and talks about a fight between Carrie and Paxton and how their relationship won’t last much longer. Katie always seemed interested regarding the topic of Paxton. Totally not making it obvious that she likes him.  
Another hour went by with silence when we finally arrived at the base of the lodge. I could already see Alex and Mary’s shared car, and Alice’s small convertible parked and all three of them out of their cars and talking. Jumping out of the van, after Astreyu parked, I run over to them and pull Alice into a hug.  
“Hello Jaomi, it has been a while since I last saw you, hasn’t it?” Alice greets, awkwardly hugging back.  
“I’ve missed you guys so much. Expect to have lots of hugs.” Katie says, walking over and giving everyone a hug, even Ash and me.  
“Well, let’s all head over to the cable car station, and not freeze out here. We still have a couple of metres to walk to get there.” Ash said, pointing towards the trail that leads to the cable car station.  
The eight of us headed for the trail walking in pairs. Alex and Mary walking together, oblivious to the hug crushes they have on each other. Sophie and Alice walking together catching up on stuff, they are the smartest of the group. Katie and I walking together, Katie fangirling over the cute couples. And Skylar and Astreyu leading the way, with Skylar desperately trying to get service.  
“GUYS!!! I just thought of a great story idea!!” Mary shouted suddenly.  
“Mary, dear, please at least finish one of your other stories before telling us about this one.” Alex said, rolling his eyes.  
Grumbling, Mary jogs ahead and joins Alice and Sophie in their conversation. Rolling my eyes at their antics, I turn back to Katie who was going off about a fanfic she read.

Time Skip

“Alright, room arrangements. For obvious reasons, me and Skylar are sharing a room, Katie and Jaomi, Paxton and Carrie, when they get here. Sophie and Alice, and Alex and Mary since you share an apartment one room will be fine for you two.” Astreyu instructs.  
Walking up the grand staircase, Katie and I make our way to our shared room, which is right beside Carrie and Paxton’s, let’s hope they’ll be quiet at night. Stepping into our room, I got straight to the bed in the back corner and plop my suitcase on it.  
“Ah, I miss this place.” Katie sighs, plopping onto her bed. “Family trips seemed to have happened so long ago.” She adds.  
“The last one was 10 years ago.” I point out. “Maybe when we get back we can talk mom and dad into a family trip before the break ends.” I suggest.  
“Yeah.” She sighs, staring off into space.  
We laid there for a while, just staring at the ceiling. After a while Katie got up and started unpacking. When she was done, she pulled her phone out and started reading fanfic.  
“Aren’t you going to unpack?” She questions after a while.  
Before I could answer Astreyu shouts from downstairs. “Paxton and Carrie are here!!”  
Leaping out of bed, leaving her phone behind, Katie ran downstairs and jumps into Carrie’s arms. I follow a little less excitedly.  
“I missed you guys soooooooooooooo much!!” You missed Paxton sooooo much. I thought sarcastically.  
“Miss you too Katie. We should plan more parties. We should all celebrate our birthdays twice a year!” Carrie suggested.  
“That’s a bit much Carrie. How about we just get together more often.” Skylar says.  
“Hey Paxton.” I wave slightly.  
“Hey.” He whispers quietly, smiling slightly.  
“Now, dear hostess, show us to our room, where we could do stuff.” Carrie says loudly, putting her arm around Paxton’s shoulders.  
“By stuff you mean unpack, right?” Sophie questions, from the sofa.  
“Yes. Unpack. That’s what I meant!” Carrie says, winking at Katie and smirking.  
“Right this way Madame, Monsieur.” Katie says, bowing jokingly.  
As Katie leads them to their room, I walk over to the living room and join Sophie on the couch.  
“She didn’t mean unpacking did she?” She questions, looking up at me.  
“Probably not.” I sigh. “I’m her neighbor too, so, yay for me.” I add sarcastically.  
“I don’t see why Carrie only cares about, the s word.” Sophie said. “I mean, there’s other ways of showing your love. Doing it all the time can get tiring and, non-loving? Like, if you do something all the time to show ones love, after a while it won’t feel the same as the first time they did it. Like, um, if you do a surprise party for someone’s birthday each year after a while they will aspect it and it won’t be a surprise anymore. Do you know what I mean?” Sophie rambles.  
“Yeah. What would you do different?” I question.  
“Well, I would do something different each year for our birthdays instead of a ‘surprise’ party, and if I had a significant other, I would treat them like royalty and do something different each year and like, I’m just ranting and rambling now.” She sighs, rubbing the back of her neck.  
“It’s okie, Katie rants about a lot of fanfiction, I’m used to it.” I laugh.  
“I bet that she can’t go a day without fanfiction.” Sophie laughs.  
“She has, it ended terribly.” I smile.  
“LADIES!!! WE’RE STARTING GAMES IN THE KITCHEN!!!” Astreyu yells, from the kitchen.  
Standing up, we make our way towards the kitchen where everyone is sitting in a circle. With two spots left I sat between Katie and Astreyu, and Sophie sits between Carrie and Alice. Looking around the circle, Skylar sat on the other side of Astreyu with her phone out, beside her was Alice, Sophie, Carrie, Paxton, Katie then me. Mary and Alex were off to the side eating chips and candy, watching whatever game we choose.  
“Ok, what game are we playing?” I question, looking over at Ash.  
“We have a choice, between, would you rather in real life, truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven, spin the bottle and ouija.” Astreyu announces.  
“Definitely NOT ouija.” Sophie exclaims.  
“How about would you rather in real life?” Katie suggests.  
“Sure, who wants to go first?” Astreyu questions. “Skylar?” She asks, taking Sky’s phone away.  
“Uh, sure. Um, what are we playing again?” She asks, clearly not paying attention.  
“Would you rather in real life.” Ash answers.  
“Oh, right. Paxton, would you rather……. Kiss Katie or Sophie on the cheek?” Skylar says, turning to face him.  
“Why did I choose to play this.” I hear him grumble.  
“You don’t have to choose Paxton, Skylar can change her question.” Sophie said, reassuringly.  
“Nope! He has to choose!” Skylar sings happily.  
Getting on his hands and knees, Paxton crawls over to Sophie and pecks her on the cheek. I can see Katie deflate beside me slightly. Blushing slightly, Carrie didn’t seem to notice, Paxton sits back down and looks around the room for his victim.  
“Astreyu, would you rather, make out with Skylar here or go to your room for half an hour and ‘unpack’?” Paxton said, putting air quotes around unpack.  
Looking over at Skylar, Astreyu pulls her up and together they head up to their room. “Jaomi, you give someone a WYR for me.” Astreyu shouts before disappearing.  
“Um, Alice, would you rather, kiss the prettiest person here or kiss your best friend.” I say.  
“Sophie.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Move I’m trying to get to Carrie.” Alice recites a thing we all saw on pinterest.  
Everyone laughs, and Alice just kisses Sophie on the hand.  
“Wait, was that for prettiest person or best friend?” Alex questions from his spot at the counter with Mary who now have beer in their hands.  
“You will never know.” Alice says mysteriously. “And where did you get the beer? You should save some for the rest of us.” She adds jokingly.  
“Last year, Astreyu showed me where they kept the ‘adult’ drinks.” Alex says, taking a long sip of his drink.  
“I’m going to put my pj’s on.” Katie announces, standing up.  
“I’ll come with you!” Sophie exclaims, standing up too.  
They both make their way out of the kitchen as Ash comes in. “Hey! You opened the beers without me?” Astreyu questions, upsetly.  
“Well, you were busy with Skylar!” Alex defense himself.  
“She went to bed. Too tired not being on her phone. I hid it under our bed.” She adds evilly.  
“I’m going to do the dishes. So don’t have too much fun without me.” I say, standing up and walking further into the kitchen.

Tiny Time Skip!

When I was done with the dishes, I look out the window to see that the snow really started to come down. I also caught a glimpse of someone outside.  
“Did you see that?” I ask no one in particular.  
Turning around, I see Alex and Ash passed out on the counter, beer bottles surrounding them. Mary was sitting beside Alex on her phone and taking drunk pictures of them.  
“This one will be put in my photo album.” She mumbles.  
“Where did everyone go?” I question, walking over to her.  
“Somethin about a crank, or was it brank. No it definitely was prank.” She answers drunkenly.  
“Prank?” I walk over to the door but see a note on the counter. Picking it up, it read:

Katie,  
You look so damn cute in that shirt…  
But I bet you’ll look cuter out of it.  
Come to my room at 2:00 pm.  
\- Paxton ; )

Who would do this?! Anyone who knew Katie knew that she had the biggest crush on Paxton! Why would they do this! Crumbling the note in my fist, I turn and run out the kitchen to the living room. There, I see everyone running to the side door yelling Katie’s name. Grabbing my coat, I run after them.  
“What the hell is going on? Where is my sister going!” I yell at them.  
“It’s was just a prank, Katie needs to chill, everyone knows of her crush. I’m just making it clear that Paxton is mine.” Carrie answers.  
“You jerks!!” I scream at them, mostly Carrie. I turn and start running after Katie.  
Following her faint footprints, I try finding her. If she didn’t grab her coat she could freeze out here with the snow raining down like this.  
“Katie!!! Katie!!!” I yell out to her.  
I heard a sound so I followed it. In no time Katie’s footprints will fanish and I won’t be able to find her.  
“Katie!!! KATIE!!!! Please.” I cry out, on the brink of tears.  
“Jaomi?” I hear a faint whisper.  
“Katie? Katie!” I see her through some trees and I run over to her. “You’re gonna freeze! Heere take my jacket.” I said, pulling my jacket off and giving it to her.  
“W-why would th-they do that?” Katie stutters, faint tear marks on her cheek.  
“It’s ok, we don’t have to see them again! We can hide in the bathroom and listen to Be More Chill.” I say, trying to cheer her up.  
Suddenly there was a high pitched scream ringing throughout the whole mountain. Grabbing Katie’s hand, we both start to slowly walk in the direction that we thought was towards the lodge. After another scream, we started running. We continued running until I trip over my own feet and Katie runs back to help me up.  
“Come on, the lodge can’t be that much further.” Katie reassures me.  
We continue running until we almost run off a cliff. Stopping suddenly did almost make me fall off, but Katie caught me. Turning around, the screeching continued, making us unconsciously walk backwards. Suddenly, Katie slipped and fell off the cliff, pulling me down with her. Luckily, I grabbed a root that was sticking out and we didn’t fall to our deaths.  
“Katie! Are you ok?” I yelled down to her.  
“Peachy.” She replied sarcastically.  
Suddenly a figure popped out from the top and stuck their hand out to me. Looking down, I realized that I’d have to choose between dropping Katie and grabbing their hand or letting go of the root and both of us falling. Glancing back down at Katie, I let go of the root and feel gravity take us down. Falling faster than the speed of the van I was in only 5 hours ago. Strange, how things can change quickly when people make stupid decisions. I’ve been falling for a while...  
I don’t remember landing. Where am I? Katie? Astreyu? Someone……………….. Help me………


	2. Chapter 1: One Year Later

Skylar’s POV

Scrolling through Pinterest, I listen to the Be More Chill soundtrack sitting all the way at the back of the bus. I was on my way to Blackwood mountain, for a get together after what with…. What happened last year.  
“Miss, we’re at Blackwood Pines. This is your stop right?” The bus driver questioned from his seat up front.  
“Yes, thank you sir.” I call. Pausing my music, I pack my phone in my bag and slung the bag over my shoulder and make my way to the front. “Thanks again, not a lot of buses come up here.” I smile warmly. After what happened last year, my mom wouldn’t let me borrow the van again, so I took a bus.  
Getting off the bus, I notice Astreyu’s, Carrie’s, Paxton’s, and Alex and Mary’s car parked in the small parking lot. Wandering over to the trail, I pull my phone back out and send a text to Astreyu.  
Sky💙: I’m here. Are we meeting at the station again?  
Ash💛: No sorry, I think Alex or Mary is meeting you. I have, things, to do before everyone is up here.  
Sky💙: Ok, I’ll see you in a bit, love you! 💛  
Ash💛: Love you! 💙  
Turning my phone off, I slip it into my back pocket and glumly walked the trail. Why did I agree to come back? Oh yeah, Astreyu really wanted a get together and she gave me her puppy eyes. Sighing loudly, I look up from the snow-covered trail and catch a glimpse of something moving in my peripheral vision. Turning around, I only hear a faint noise behind me.  
“Hello? Is anybody there?” God I sound like the first death in a horror story.  
Turning back towards the path, I continue down the trail. Finally I arrived at the busted gate that Astreyu usually kept open. But here it is, closed with a note from Alex.

Busted, climb around - Alex xo

“Yeah, no sh*t Sherlock, it’s been busted for years.” I mumble, putting the note back for any stragglers.  
Walking over to the side of the gate where there is a climbable wall, I reach up and grab a brick and start climbing. Gym class wasn’t my strong suit. After failing multiple times, I finally made it to the other side. Point one for Skylar! Brushing some snow off, I continue down the path looking at all the snow and snow covered trees. Suddenly wishing I was back at my cozy apartment with internet, I see the cable car in the distance. Walking over to the map of the mountain, I notice that some idiot spray painted writing on it. ‘The Past Is Beyond Our Control ‘. F***ing a**hole. Moving away from the creepy graffiti, I head over to the station and look around for Mary or Alex.  
“Mary?!? Alex?!? Anybody here?” I shout looking around. I notice a familiar blue backpack sitting comfortably on the bench and move over to it. “Alex? You here? You’re bag is, so where are you?” I question, glancing around the bag.  
Suddenly, Alex’s phone vibrated in his bag pocket. Glancing around again, I sneakily pull his phone out and notice a text from Mary.

Mary Rose💖: Hey Alex! I’m already up near the lodge. Are you still waiting for Skylar?

I was about to reply when Alex himself finally showed up.  
“I know you’re obsessed with your phone, that doesn’t mean you can go around and start looking at other people’s phone.” He retorted.  
“Sorry, I have to get all the juicy details about yours and Mary’s relationship status so I can gossip with my beautiful girlfriend.” I wink. “So, is the cable car here yet?” I question, changing the subject.  
“No, but there’s something behind the station I want to show you!” He exclaimed, excitement in his eyes.  
Running around the cable car station, Alex leads me to a secluded area where there is a small gun range and in a corner with some benches and tables was a small memorial of Katie and Jaomi. Noticing that Alex was by the gun range, I leave the memorial alone.  
“Look how cool and legit this is!!” He exclaims, fangirling over the guns.  
“What are you? American? Guns are so last year.” I said sarcastically. “Phones are the new thing. And you should really update yours.” I added.  
“Come on, you can’t say that there was never one moment in your life you really wanted to shoot a gun.” Alex exclaimed excitedly.  
“Nah, that’s just a you thing.” I replied.  
“Like the phone obsession is a you thing.” He smirked.  
“Exactly.” I said smiling, pulling my phone out. “Now, let’s do a photo shoot so you can show off to Mary that you held a gun.” I added smirking at his blushing face.  
“She probably doesn’t like me back anyways.” He mumbled.  
Rolling my eyes at the oblivious idiot, I held my phone up and started taking pictures whenever Alex struck a mighty pose that was worth being in my camera roll. After taking at least 10 pictures I put my phone away and we made our way back around to the front.  
“Whoa, check this out.” Alex exclaimed, behind me. Turning, I see him looking at a western style wanted sign.

WANTED  
WINCHESTER, KALEB  
Sex: Male  
Height: 1.91 m  
Last Known Address: Blackwood Pines  
Last Seen: 09/14/2003

“Why does that name sound familiar?” I question out loud.  
“Do you know a, Kaleb Winchester? Or any Winchester?” Alex questioned, looking to see the name on the sign.  
“I have distant relatives named Winchester, but I’ve never met them. They’re like, really distant relatives.” I say, not really knowing how they were related to me. “My mom once said that we had distant relatives named Winchester when I first got into Supernatural.” I added.  
“Sounds cool. I had a great great uncle named James Hamilton. And when my mom was pregnant with me, she recently watched the musical, Hamilton, so she named me Alexander Laurens Prince.” He sighed, somewhat ashamed of his name.  
Silence fell upon us. We both turned and continued walking towards the front. Shuffling over to the front door, Alex unlocked it with the key Astreyu gave him and we both walked in.  
“So… how’s, um, Mary coping with, um, last year?” I ask awkwardly.  
“She, uh, she was very distant whenever I tried bringing the subject up. I suggested she go see a therapist but she refused.” Alex answered. “Realistically, she’s very quiet, but I guess losing your two closest friends in one night can do that to you.” He added.  
After a few minutes of silence, waiting for the cable car to arrive, it finally got here and we both stepped inside. Let’s hope that nothing like last year will, ever, happen again.


	3. Chapter 2: New Relationships

Sophie’s POV

I was sitting outside of the cable car station at the top of the mountain. I was here to see if everyone arrived safely. Paxton went on ahead and took all our luggage up to the lodge and he was gonna come back so we could meet here. After what happened last year, no one’s been the same. Paxton had enough courage to dump Carrie. At first she was really upset, but she got over him quickly and now they have a sibling relationship. She also started dating Alice. I think Carrie isn’t the greatest person to date but I trust Alice with her decision making. I could see them together. Suddenly I hear the cable car behind me arrive and two sets of feet walk out. That should be Alex and Skylar. Walking over to the door, I unlock it and open it for them.  
“Hey guys!” I greet smiling widely, giving both a hug.  
“Hi Sophie, you get up here ok?” Skylar questions.  
“Oh yeah, Paxton gave me a ride. It was very calming, and I actually had a normal conversation. Unlike, um, nevermind.” I was going to bring up last year, but I decided against it.  
“That was nice of him, and if my gossiping is right, him and Carrie broke up?” Skylar questioned.  
“Yes, Carrie and Alice are now dating and Paxton and I are.” I replied, blushing when I mentioned Paxton and I.  
“Aww, well you guys would be cute together.” Alex smiled.  
“Thanks.” I mumble, blushing more.  
“Well, I certainly don’t want to stay out here all week so I’m heading up to the lodge. You two coming?” Skylar questioned, already heading towards the trail.  
“I’m staying here, Paxton and I are meeting up here. I’ll see you two later.” I replied, going back to sit on the bench.  
“Alex?” Skylar questioned, wanting desperately to get out of the cold.  
“Hm? Oh, yeah I’m coming. Just, trying to remember some happier times.” He mumbled.   
I watch as both him and Skylar walked over to the path and started heading up to the lodge. Hopefully Paxton won’t be much longer, I can’t stand this cold anymore.

Carrie’s POV

Alice and I were walking on the trail, our suitcases in one hand and the other holding each other’s hand. It was peaceful, and for once I felt true genuine love in a relationship. With Paxton, he’s just someone who couldn’t say no, he helped me realize that I’m completely gay. Full homo all the way.  
“Carrie, remind me again why we came back. I’m sure, no offense, but, I’m sure you’re the last person Astreyu would like to see now. Especially on the anniversary.” Alice states.  
“I know I f*cked up big time last year, but I was a complete b*tch and I was possessive and- actually no, there’s no excuse for my behavior last year. I just really want to make it up to Astreyu.” I sigh sadly. “I really f*cked up didn’t I?” I inquire.  
“Don’t think too much on it. I’m sure, Astreyu just wants everyone to forget what happened last year and just get all the friends back together.” Alice tries to reassure.  
“Thanks.” I smile faintly.  
We continued walking down the trail until I see a figure walking towards us. The person was walking slowly and was looking around at all the trees. Instantly I knew it was Paxton. He really liked looking around at all the trees and showing off his forest expertise. After Paxton broke up with me and I got over the initial shock, Paxton become like a younger brother to me.  
“Hey!! Paxton!!” I called out to him. I ran over to him and pulled him in my arms, hugging him tightly.  
“H-hey Carrie. H-hi Alice.” He stuttered out, waving slightly at Alice and me.  
“Greetings Paxton. Did you have a safe drive up here? I noticed that the roads were really icy this evening.” Alice greets.  
“The drive was ok, me and Sophie took turns driving. I get too anxious when I’m driving, luckily Sophie doesn’t mind driving for a while.” Paxton smiled brightly. “I sh-should probably go. I’m meeting Sophie at the cable car station. I-I’ll see you guys later.” Paxton waved slightly, and continued walking down the path that we came from.  
“I’m happy for him.” I said, taking Alice’s hand again as we continue towards the lodge. “Now that I look back, he was never really happy with me. And now I can tell I just liked him as a brother.” I added.  
“Yes, and I can tell that Sophie is also much happier with Paxton. They are meant to be.” Alice agrees, smiling faintly for her best friend.  
“Come on we should hurry up to the lodge, we don’t want to freeze to death out here.” I instructed, starting to jog down the path. Alice holding tightly to my hand followed silently, smiling warmly at me.

Sophie’s POV

It has been about 15 minutes since Alex and Skylar left down the trail and I was getting kinda bored. Paxton has yet to show up and I was getting worried that maybe he got lost. Reaching for my book, I pick up ‘Nancy Drew Diaries’. Alice has gotten me into the girl detective and I just can’t stop reading about her. I was almost done a chapter when I heard shuffling of feet walk over to me. Placing my book down I glance up and see a smiling Paxton.  
“Hey Paxton!” I smile, I stand up and discreetly hide a snowball behind my back.  
“Hey Sophie, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” He smiles back. “I bumped into Alice and Carrie on my way here and Carrie started talking so, um, we were just catching up. I swear nothing happened!” Paxton stated fearfully, almost shouting at the end.  
“Shh, it’s ok. I believe you.” I walk over to him, leaving my snowball behind, and give him a nice warm hug. “I love you Paxton, and I trust you with my whole life. There isn’t anything anyone can say or do that could change my mind.” I say reassuringly, pecking him on the cheek.  
Blushing profusely he answers. “I-I love you too, Sophie. And I trust you with my life as well.” Pulling away from the hug, I hold Paxton’s hand and together we make our way towards the lodge. “Do you think Astreyu’s still mad?” Paxton mumbled.  
“Maybe, but it’s been a year and it seems like she wants to forgive everyone. She wouldn’t have wanted a get together. Though, I’ve heard from Skylar that Astreyu is seeing a therapist so they could be the one who said that to forgive on what happened last year she would have to see us and forgive us.” I explain.  
“Oh.” Was all that Paxton said.  
We continued walking in silence, looking around at the trees. There was a faint screech in the distance that made both of us tense. Nobody knew this, but last year, Paxton and I hear similar screams on the night Katie and Jaomi went missing. I really hope that nothing like last year will happen again, for all of our sakes.


	4. Chapter 3: The Lodge

Alex’s POV

Walking up the trail towards the lodge, I spot Astreyu waiting for us up near the lodge. Glancing over to Skylar, I see her smile wide and run up to her girlfriend. Jumping onto her, Skylar gives Astreyu a big kiss.  
“Ok, geez, you guys have the whole weekend for that.” I tease, smiling at them.  
“Ash, you really need to install some cell towers if you want me to keep coming up here.” Skylar said jokingly.  
“Sure if you have the money, it’s around $150,00. And do you even know how to build one?” Astreyu replied, smiling lovingly at Skylar. All I can think is, relationship goals.  
“You guys are pretty cute.” I comment, as we walk up towards the lodge.  
Skylar smiling shyly and blushing madly, Astreyu just smiled wider and moved her hand to hold Skylar’s. The rest of the quick walk to the lodge was in silence as the cute couple just enjoyed each other’s company. Sitting in front of the lodge was Mary, Alice and Carrie. Glancing between Astreyu and Carrie, Carrie was standing awkwardly and Astreyu was acting like she wasn’t there or she didn’t care that Carrie pulled the prank last year.  
“Hey guys! You get up here ok?” Astreyu questions. Glancing at the three new people.  
“The roads were a bit icy, but other than that it was alright.” Alice replied.  
“Yeah, besides the roads, the ride up here was fun.” Mary answered, smiling over at me. I smile back trying to hide my blush.  
“Well, I’m freezing, so let’s get inside!” Skylar shivered.  
“Right away, princess.” Astreyu said, bowing.  
Walking up the stairs, Astreyu goes towards the door and tries opening it. Walking over to her I can hear her already cursing at the door.  
“Stupid piece of sh*t.” She muttered under her breath.  
“Iced?” I questioned.  
“What else? Stupid, guess we’ll just break down the door.” Astreyu says jokingly, I think?  
“You’re joking right? I mean, it will hurt a lot to break down a door that is already frozen.” I stated. “Maybe we can look for another way in?” I suggest.  
“Are you suggesting we break into my parent’s lodge?” Astreyu questions.  
“You were the one suggesting we break down the door!?” I exclaimed.  
Smiling mysteriously, Astreyu walks down the stairs and heads down a path that leads to the side of the lodge. Following her, I stop in front of Mary, who was sitting on the steps.  
“Hey Mary, doing ok?” I question worriedly.  
“I’m fine, just a little cold. You guys getting the door open?” Mary questions.  
“We’re going to the side of the lodge to find a way in. Hopefully, it won’t take too long.” I answer.  
Turning around, I jog to catch up with Astreyu. We silently walk down the path trying to find a way in. Noticing an axe holder without an axe, I was going to walk over to it but then Astreyu pointed to a window and we walked over to it. Pushing a bin under the window, I climb up and crawl through the window. Landing on my back I look up and see Astreyu sticking her head through the window.  
“You alright?” She questions.  
“Yeah, peachy.” I mutter, standing up. “Why is it so dark?” I question, looking blindly around the dark room.  
“Light bulb must of burnt out.” Astreyu states. “Here use this.” She says, throwing a lighter at me.  
“Thanks.” I say, lighting the lighter and instantly dimly seeing around the room. “Now how will I open the door?” I question.  
“I’m pretty sure there’s a spray can of deodorant in the bathroom. You can use that with the lighter and melt the ice.” Astreyu suggests. “Just try not to burn my lodge down or burn yourself.” Astreyu warns.  
“You act like I’ve never done this before.” I joke.  
“I’m gonna go check on something, you ok with a little treasure hunt in the dark?” Astreyu asks.  
“Yep. I’ll see you on the other side.” I call.  
“Till we meet again!! I’m not throwing away my shot!!” Astreyu yells faintly as she walks back down the path.  
Shaking my head, I turn to face into the lodge and start making my way towards the upstairs bathroom. Stopping in the living room briefly, I look around and notice that nothing really changed. Moving to the kitchen, I get flashbacks of that night that I try and shake off.

Flashback  
“It’s been hours!!! We have to go look for them!!” Mary exclaimed, making my pounding headache worse.  
“Don’t worry Mary, they basically grew up here. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” I assured her, pulling her into a hug.  
“Alex, me and Astreyu are going to go look for them, you want to come?” Carrie questioned, walking into our bedroom.  
I looked back to Mary and nodded my head. That night, Carrie, Astreyu and I searched the entire mountain and didn’t find anything that could lead us to them.  
***  
“Did you find them!?” Mary yelled, running up to me when we got back.  
Shaking my head no, I pulled Mary into a hug when she started crying. Astreyu sat defeatedly on the couch as Skylar sat beside her rubbing her back reassuringly.  
“K-katie, J-jaomi. I-I’m so sorry.” I heard Carrie mumble, crying silently as Paxton tried desperately to comfort her.  
End of Flashback

Shaking my head again. I leave the kitchen and walk back into the living room, I make my way towards the grand staircase and head upstairs. Passing by bedrooms and guest rooms, I pause a bit in front of Katie and Jaomi’s room. Walking over I try opening the door only to find it locked. I shouldn’t go snooping anyways. Continuing my walk towards the bathroom, I pass the room that they used for the prank. When Sophie told me what happened I was so surprised that any of them would do that, especially Sophie. Finally arriving at the bathroom, I open the cupboard and grab the deodorant only for a creature of some kind to come jumping out at me. Yelping childishly, I swiftly walk back to the front door. Quickly melting the ice, slightly burning myself in the process, I open the door to see Mary and Skylar both waiting outside, Mary talking about fanfiction and Skylar probably reading it.  
“Now wasn’t that the coolest thin-” I start to say but the creature from before comes back and scaring me more, making me yelp a bit. “What the hell is that?” I question, fearfully.  
“Aww, it’s only a baby wolverine.” Skylar mocks.  
“Baby?!” I exclaimed, trying to see if I could spot the wolverine again.  
Ignoring my frightened self, they all just clamber in and set their bags down near the staircase. Carrie and Alice went and sat on the couch and chat quietly, Astreyu and Skylar head over to make a fire and Mary goes and sits on the stairs and I join her.  
Skylar and Astreyu are still struggling with the fireplace when Sophie and Paxton arrive. They silently greet everyone and also sit on the couch beside each other, Sophie playing softly with Paxton’s hair and Paxton playing with her two pigtails.  
“Hey, um, Astreyu, I know we all just got here. But Alice and I were wondering if we can go put our stuff at the guest cabin?” Carrie calls out awkwardly.  
“Oh, yeah, for sure. Here’s the key to the cabin. You’ll probably have to turn the generator on. It’s all just down the path at the back of the lodge. Also, there’s protection in the nightstand in the bedroom there, just in case.” Ash says, winking at the last thing. I see Alice blush slightly as she and Carrie make their way to the back door.  
“Um, Astreyu, I know you probably want to start some games and stuff, but, um, I-I was wondering i-if maybe, me and Sophie could just walk around the mountain. I’d really like to go look at all the snow covered trees, and I know I should have looked at them when I was making my way up here but, um-” Paxton started explaining but Astreyu cuts him off.  
“It’s fine Paxton. You go enjoy the outdoors. We have all week to catch up and hangout.” She says reassuringly, smiling calmly.  
“T-Thank you.” He smiles nervously, he and Sophie then take the front door and start their little nature walk.  
“Well, if you got the fire, I’m gonna go take a bath.” Skylar says, grabbing her suitcase and making her way up the staircase.  
“I might join you.” Astreyu winks. “Guys, I have the greatest idea! Since Sophie’s not here now, we should get the ouija board out!” She exclaims excitedly whence Skylar is out of view. This should be a great start to the week.


	5. Chapter 4: The Guest Cabin

Alice’s POV

“Ahhh, I felt so awkward in there!” Carrie exclaimed, running down the stairs.  
“Ok, don’t look too enthusiastic there.” I stated calmly, looking thoughtfully at my girlfriend. It is still odd to think that or say it.  
Walking swiftly after Carrie, I hesitantly reach for her hand. Blushing lightly, I look towards the ground as I see Carrie glance at me in my peripheral vision, smiling kindly. We walked silently together when we came upon a closed gate. Carrie tries opening it but it doesn’t budge.  
“Maybe the generator needs to be on for the gate to open.” I observe.  
Grumbling about the stupid generator, Carrie turns down the path and continues to a lonely shack. Inside I get a glimpse of the generator and other rusted objects in the shed. Carrie turns the generator on and we walk back to the gate.  
“After you.” Carrie says, opening the gate for me and letting me walk through first. “So, um, I brought some fairy lights and I’m sure there will be a lot of blankets there, so do you want to build a fort? Like what we did in your dorm?” Carrie questions nervously.  
“Sounds fun.” I reply, smiling warmly, grabbing her hand as we continued down the path. As we continued down the path, I saw police tape taped around a tree. Instantly ruining my mood.  
“You’d think they’d clean it up.” Carrie muttered, feeling my mood change.  
“The investigation is still open..” I trail off, not liking where this conversation was going. “Hopefully, Katie and Jaomi are in a better place now.” I added, easing the tension a bit.  
We continued down the trail, silence over us, both rethinking all the events that took place that night.

Flashback  
I was hiding in the closet, camcorder in hand. How did we all come to the decision that pranking one of our friends in the most horrible ways was a great idea to start the week. The look of disgust, the only way I could describe it, from Skylar and Sophie was painful. Paxton was being forced by Carrie. Sometimes, I forget how forceful Carrie was.  
“Guys I don’t think-”  
“Shhh, she’s coming.” Carrie shushed from under the bed.  
“Paxton? I got your note.” Katie mumbled shyly, opening and closing the door.  
From that moment it was too late to go back. At one point Katie was hesitantly starting to take her clothes off. Not having any control, Carrie laughed from under the bed. After that, things only went more downhill. Paxton started apologizing profusely, both Sophie and Skylar barched in and tried explaining to her what happened. But all she did was run out of the room. We all followed her. She ran to the back door and went out to a snow storm without her jacket. We all called out for her but she just ran further, soon Jaomi joined us and ran after her sister. What a terrible mistake we did.  
***  
Hours later, Carrie, Astreyu, and Alex all returned from searching the mountain. They didn’t find them. Sophie sat dismayed on the couch as everyone else grieved. Everyone else were comforting each other, Alex and Mary, Skylar and Astreyu, and Paxton and Carrie. Though, I wasn’t close with the twins, I still cared deeply for them. I went and sat beside Sophie. Soon, after shock left her, Sophie started crying silently into my shoulder as I pulled her into a hug. This would be the worst day and year of all our lives.  
End of Flashback

“I regret that prank so much. You don’t even know.” Carrie finally mumbled, as she stopped walking.  
“I know, I’m sure everyone knows. Mistakes are made and sometimes you have to forget to move on.” I comforted, stopping in front of her. “Come on, we don’t want to freeze to death out here.” I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the trail.  
As we continued down the path a tree of some kind blocked the path that leads straight to the cabin. Looking around, I followed the other path that leads to a mine shaft of some kind. Leaning over the sign I get a glimpse of inside before falling down into it.  
“AHH, sh*t.” I screamed, as I felt gravity take me towards the hard ground. Dazely getting up, I brush the dirt off my pants and jacket.  
“Sh*t, you ok?” Carrie exclaimed, running over to the ledge.  
“Yeah, I still have all my limbs.” I call up to her.  
“Alright, do you think you could find a way out?” Carrie questions.  
“I don’t think so, It’s pretty dark down here.” I answered.  
“Ok, I’m coming down.” Carrie calls, before carefully jumping down beside me.  
We continued walking in the mine tunnel until we finally reach an exit. Happy to be out of that I sped up my pace when we reached a platform of sorts. There was binoculars and I walked up to them and looked through them. Sometimes I forget how beautiful winter can be. Suddenly I see movement of a human by the cabin.  
“I saw someone at the cabin.” I say hesitantly, moving away from the binoculars.  
“I don’t see anything.” Carrie says, after looking around with the binoculars.  
Nodding absentmindedly, we continued down the path. We reached a bridge with a stream under it. Watching the snow slowly fall on the water as it melts it was truly beautiful. As we advance on the trail, a huge tree, much bigger than the other one, was laying in the way of the path. Great.  
“You’d think Astreyu would clean the path up for us.” I question sarcastically.  
“Come on we can climb over!” Carrie exclaims, running and jumping onto the tree.  
Slowly, I followed Carrie up the tree, slipping slightly, Carrie grabbed my arm and pulled me up the rest of the way. Once on top of the tree and high pitched scream ran out through the forest. Jumping slightly, Carrie holds me still as I shake slightly.  
“What was that?!” I question frighteningly.  
“Come on, let’s go. We should be closer to the cabin now.”  
As we climb down the tree I have a nagging feeling that someone, or something, is watching us. Brushing the feeling off, we continue walking down the path when we reach another bridge. This time a beautiful waterfall is on display. Back on the trail, I hear a faint noise from the forest, off the path. Stopping, Carrie seems to have heard something too.  
“What was that?” Carrie inquired.  
“I’m not sure.” I answer, subconsciously moving closer to her.  
Grabbing a rock Carrie threw it at a tree, seconds later an elk came running out at us. Pulling me out of the way, Carrie yanked me beside her.  
“F***ing deer.” She muttered.  
As we continued down the path, we past a broken down shed. We ignore it and continue walking. As we continue, a deer suddenly jumps out in front of us on to the path and continues running down the path. Staring oddly after the deer, I follow it and find it on the brink of death twitching on the ground.  
“Aww, you poor thing.” I coo softly, patting their head lightly in a form of comfort.  
“They’re in so much pain Alice.” Carrie mumbles, standing behind me.  
Suddenly, an unknown force pulls the deer away and Carrie and I scramble to run away. We continue running down the path and barch into the cabin. Closing and locking the door.  
“That had to be a bear, right? Logically, it has to be.” I exclaim, panting lightly.  
“Yeah, a bear.” Carrie agrees.  
“So, um, where are we going to set up the fort?” I question, changing the subject.  
“I was thinking right in between the fireplace and the couch.” Carrie explains, placing her backpack on the couch.  
“Ok, let’s start building!” I exclaim excitedly.


	6. Chapter 5: Bath Time

Skylar’s POV

Setting up in the bathroom, I set my clean clothes and backpack on a bench in the front corner of the bathroom. I had a tiny speaker and my iPhone ready to play some music. Now it was time to test the water to see if Astreyu already set the hot water up in the lodge. Turning the tap I am greeted with freezing cold water. Awesome.  
“Hey, Skylar! Getting all steamy up there?” Astreyu questions from downstairs.  
“I would if the hot water was on!” I yell back.  
“Oh yeah! That would be helpful.” Astreyu laughs. “Come on down and we can turn the boiler on.” She adds.  
Turning the bath off, I leave the bathroom and walk out to the hall. I was about to go down to the living room when the sound of a door opening sounds from behind me. Turning around, I notice that Katie and Jaomi’s room is open. Slowly walking over to it, I gently open the door more and walk inside. Their room hadn’t changed one bit. Their backpacks were still here, where you can see Katie had unpacked and Jaomi’s backpack was still full. That stupid prank…

Flashback  
“Skylar! Skylar! Wake up!” Someone yelled, shaking my shoulder.  
“Hmm ...?” I groaned, sitting up. Opening my eyes, I see Sophie standing over me with a worried look. “What’s wrong?” I question, waking up a bit more.  
“Carrie is going to pull the most stupidest prank on Katie, we need to find her before that!” Sophie exclaimed.  
Leaping out of bed, Sophie and I searched the top floor and the main floor before we heard faint talking in the guest room. Glancing at each other, we run towards the room and barch in. There we find an upset Katie, an embarrassed Paxton, a laughing Carrie and a mad Alice. Everyone started talking at once, Paxton was trying to apologize and Sophie and I were talking over each other, trying to comfort Katie. But she just ran out of the room. We followed her as she ran out into a storm. I will never forget the expression on her face. It was full of pain and betrayal. Sadly, that will forever be the last expression I ever see of her.  
***  
After that night, Astreyu was never the same. It’s what you’d expect after losing two sisters. Every night after that she wouldn’t talk to anyone. Sometimes, she’d let me in and we’d only cuddle the whole day. She started seeing a therapist, Dr. Emile Picani. Though his methods were a bit strange, his sessions were definitely helping. I will never be able to forgive myself for what happened that night.  
End of Flashback

Shaking my head, I notice that a few silent tears were falling from my eyes as I looked through their stuff.  
“Skylar? What’s taking so long?” I hear Astreyu call from the hall.  
Quickly wiping my eyes, I turn around and leave the room and close the door behind me. Bumping into Astreyu as I turn to face the hall.  
“Hey, what were you doing in there?” She questions softly, seeing my red eyes, a sign that I’ve been crying.  
“N-nothing, the door just opened a-and I was just gonna glance and close the door and leave it be.” I try and explain.  
“Shh, you don’t have to explain yourself. I come in here whenever I want to be near them.” Astreyu stats calmly, pulling me into a hug.  
“I’m sorry.” I mumble into her shoulder.  
“It’s ok. You don’t always have to be strong for me.” Ash whispers, hugging me tighter. “Now, let’s go get you your hot water.” She adds, pulling away and grabbing my hand.  
Walking downstairs, I don’t see Alex or Mary anywhere. Glancing over to Astreyu, she explains how she gave them a mission on finding the ouija board that was hiding somewhere in the lodge. Walk to the basement, Astreyu picks up a flashlight.  
“Notice how I gave them a little ‘mission’ together.” Astreyu smirks.  
“Will they ever realize their feelings for one another?” I question smiling.  
“I know right, they just need a traumatic experience to bond over.” Astreyu expresses.  
Walking further into the basement, the wooden floors become concrete and the air becomes colder. Wrapping my arms around my arms, Astreyu and I made it to the deepest part of the lodge and went over to the boiler.  
“Ok, what do we do?” I inquire, following behind her.  
“First we increase the water pressure before turning the boiler on.” Astreyu instructs.  
“Sounds complicated.” I comment.  
“It’s actually easy, here. Turn this dial and when the light turns on press the button.” Ash guides.  
Walking back over to the boiler, Astreyu nods at me to go ahead. Turning the dial, I move my hand above the button waiting for the light to light up. When it did, I push the button and a loud notice of the boiler turning on followed it. Spinning to face Ash, I high five her and give her and tiny hug.  
“Ah, I can’t wait to take a hot bath.” I exclaimed excitedly.  
Suddenly there was a loud banging noise coming from deeper in the basement. Grabbing my arm, Astreyu pulls me in front of her. Slowly walking towards the noise, ignoring Ash calling my name. Still holding the flashlight, I stalk towards the noise with the flashlight held out in front of me.  
Suddenly a figure wearing a black robe and a hockey mask jumped out and started chasing us. Quickly turning around, I grab Astreyu and run back up the stairs. Reaching the door, I slam into it trying to open it. Banging into the door, I try and force it open. But soon the figure caught up to us.  
“Heeeeyyyyyy.” They say weirdly.  
“What?!” I question, turning around, going in front of Astreyu.  
“Boom! You just got pranked!” Alex exclaims, pulling the hood and mask off.  
“You gotta be kidding me!!” I yell, as I hit Alex behind his head. “You gave me a heart attack!” I exclaim.  
“Come on, there’s a whole bunch of cool movie crap down here. What was I not suppose to take the opportunity?” He questions jokingly.  
Rolling my eyes, I try the door again and find it unlocked. Walking back upstairs, Astreyu puts the flashlight back and Alex makes his way back to Mary who was waiting by the fireplace.  
“What the hell are you wearing?” She asks.  
“I, my dear, have found a new story idea.” Alex jokes.  
“Umm, and what might this story idea be?” Mary questions doubtfully.  
“Well, it’s with a priest and an angel.” Alex answers, sitting down on the couch.  
“Ok there Shakespeare, did you guys at least find the ouija board?” Ash questions, walk over to them.  
Pulling the board from out of his robe, Alex waves it in the air like he just won a gold metal. “Hey, Skylar, want to join us?” He inquires.  
“Nah, I’m good. I think with what I went through, I deserve a nice hot bath. Anyone care to join me?” I ask, looking over to Astreyu.  
“Sorry, my dear, but I believe this time, I will refuse the offer.” She says, winking over to me. “I feel the ouija board calling to me.” She jokes.  
“Well, have fun with your spirits. I’ll be having some fun in the bath whenever they get too much for you.” I call, jokingly. All I hear are Alex and Mary’s protest as I make my way back to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 6: Chilling Seance

Mary’s POV

Astreyu, Alex, and I were making our way to the upstairs library where we would setup the ouija board. Upon entering the room, Ash starts placing and lighting candles around the room, Alex brings three chairs around a table and starts reading the rules.  
“So it says here, to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the spirit board.” He instructed.  
“That totally sounds safe. Are we sure we want to do this?” I ask fearfully.  
“Come on Mary! Don’t chicken out now, we have it all setup!” Alex exclaimed excitedly, as Astreyu sat down with us.  
“Ok, fine, fine. Who’s gonna talk to the ‘spirits’?” I question.  
Looking over at each other, they both silently agreed on something then turned back to me. “I think you just volunteered yourself.” Alex replied, smiling smugly.  
Great. “Thanks.” I say sarcastically. Rolling my eyes, we all put our hands on the pointer. “Hello, is there anyone there?” I question, looking up and at the ouija board at the same time.  
H E L P  
“H-help….?” I question, not expecting the board to reply.  
“How are we supposed to help?” Alex inquires. “Do you think we might need salt?” He adds jokingly.  
“This is no time for a supernatural reference. Ok?” I glare, unamused at him.  
“Ok, ok.” He waves. “What do you think it means?”   
“I don’t know.” I say frighteningly.  
“We need to know who it is if we’re supposed to help them.” Alex explained.  
“Who are you?” I ask, glancing up at the ceiling.  
S I S T E R  
“Sister. Sister?” I glance at Alex, he seemed to tense at the word, while I’m just fighting back tears.  
“Whose sister?” Astreyu questions with pleading eyes to continue.  
“Ash…. it’s gotta be…” I trail off, not wanting to continue.  
“Yeah? Ok. Well… which sister is it than?” She exclaims.  
“Mary ask who it is.” Alex states, also wanting to see what happens.  
“Who are we speaking to…? Katie? Is that you?” I ask, almost too scared to see the answer.  
Y E S  
“Oh god no!” I cry, tears brimming my eyes. “Astreyu, are you ok? Cause we can stop.” I look over to her, she seemed to be staring off into space.  
“No, I want to see what it says.” She said, not looking up at me.  
“I don’t even know where to start.” I say, looking over to Alex.  
“Think about it. If this is actually Katie, I mean, we can find out what happened that night…” He trails off.  
“Katie if you can hear this…. Like really hear this….. We want to apologize for what happened.” I say, some tears spilling over.  
“Y-yeah, we should have tried harder, we’re so sorry.” Alex adds.  
B E T R A Y E D  
K I L L E D  
“NO! We didn’t mean to! It was a stupid prank! Please…” I yell as more tears fall.  
“What…. What does she mean?” Astreyu questions fearfully.  
“Shh, calm down. Ask them what happened, it’s the only way.” Alex said in a soothing tone.  
“Okay. Okay. How did you die? Katie, what happened to you?” I ask hesitantly.  
L I B R A R Y  
“Library! M-maybe there’s something there.” Alex suggested.  
P R O O F  
“Proof, there's, there's... there's proof.” He added.  
“In the library?” I question.  
Suddenly the whole table starts shaking. The pointer then flies off the table. Sitting in silence, we all stare at the board in either, shock, fear or anger. Astreyu suddenly stands and starts walking towards the door.  
“I-i don’t know if you think f***ing with my mind is supposed to help with my grief or whatever but this is not cool!” She states, running out of the room. “You guys are full of it!!” She yells from the living room.  
“Were you moving it Alex?!” I question, after I was sure she was out of ear shot.  
“No I swear I didn’t move it!” He says reassuringly.  
“I think we should do what it says. We should look in the library.” I state, grabbing my phone from my pocket to use it as a flashlight.  
Standing up, we make our way down the stairs and towards the library. On our way there I caught a light peeking from some floorboards. Walking over there, I lift them up and an ominous hum and light flickering in the basement. Wasn’t the power off? Putting them back, I leave the floorboards alone and follow Alex who was already in the library.  
“So…. what do you think we should be looking for?” I question, starting to look around some bookcases.  
“Anything out of place or that looks weird. Or like something that could work as a lever or switch.” He explains, as he searches a desk.  
“You’ve watched to many adventure movies and supernatural episodes.” I say smiling and shaking my head at him.  
“Nah, it’s the right amount. See, if a ghost or ghoul attacked us, I would know how to protect you.” He smiles smugly.  
“Yeah, like that would ever happen.” I roll my eyes and continue my search.  
Suddenly, my finger brushed past something on the wall and I run my hand over it again. It felt like a button. Moving some books out of the way a gray button came into view.  
“Hey look! I found a button.” I exclaimed excitedly. “Should I press it?” I question.  
“That’s what buttons are for.” Alex said, walking over beside me.  
Pushing the button it was silent for a second for the bookcase beside us shook and moved to display a hidden room. Poking my head in, it was dark and and creepy.  
“Lady first.” Alex says, gesturing with his hand for we to go in first.  
“No, no, no. I’m not going in there.” I said, handing him my phone so he could see in there.  
“Cheez thanks.” He replied.  
Stepping inside, Alex shines the light towards a table and some shelves. From outside I couldn’t see much but I did hear Alex gasp.  
“What? What did you find?” I question.  
“It’s, ah, a threat.” He said, handing my a picture of Katie and Jaomi. Turning it over, a gasp left my mouth. ‘I Will Take Them And Bleed Them Like Pigs And Rip Their Soft White Skin Off! F***ing 16 Years. 16 Years I Waited For Pretty Little Jaomi And Katie’  
“Oh my god!” I say, shocked, dropping the picture in the process. “We- we have to warn Ash!” I exclaimed, looking up at him.  
Grabbing his hand, ignoring the spark that ignites in our hands, and start pulling him towards the living room. Hearing Astreyu’s yells, I let go of his hand and run towards the door to the kitchen. Opening the door, someone pulls me in and slams the door closed and locked it. Something smells weird before everything goes black and I felt myself fall to the floor.


	8. Chapter 7: What Is That?!

Carrie’s POV

Staring into Alice’s soft blue eyes, I couldn’t be happier in that moment. We both lean in gently our lips meet in a nice passionate kiss. This technically wasn’t our first kiss together but it was the first proper one. The first one was when we were both a little too drunk and we only first started dating. Pulling Alice onto my lap, I deepen the kiss as I pull her closer to me. Breaking away for some air, I stare lovingly at her flushed face. The fairy lights above her, making her look like an angel.  
“You’re so beautiful, you know that right?” I whisper without thinking.  
Blushing, Alice hides her face in my neck as she cuddles closer to me. “Never knew you could be so affectionate.” She murmurs against my neck.  
“Shut up.” I laugh, smiling down at her.  
“Make me.” She replies smirking.  
Switching positions, I lay her underneath me as I pull her into another kiss. Running my hand through her dark hair, she loosely lopes her arms around my neck. Pulling away again, I breathlessly send her a loving smile.  
“What do you think of my Love Den?” I question, gesturing to the fort we finished not a few minutes ago.  
“That’s what we’re calling it now.” Alice smirks, drawing circles with her hand on my neck.  
Yawning, Alice suddenly had a very tired look on her face. Laying beside her and pulling her into my arms, I whisper for her to go to sleep. Nodding absentmindedly, she nods off to sleep quickly. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, I move us around until, I’m laying on my back with Alice snuggled into my side. Soon I start to hear her soft snores.  
***  
Staring up at the fairy lights hanging above me, I glance down to Alice who has been sleeping peacefully, wrapped in my arms, for about half an hour. Picking up my phone, I turn it on to see the time, 11:59. Thinking it was about time to actually get some sleep, there was a loud crash coming from the actual bedroom.  
“W-what, what was that?” Alice questions sleepily, the noise having woke her.  
“I don’t know, I think it came from the bedroom.” I said, sitting up a bit.  
“We should probably check to make sure it isn’t an animal or something.” She suggested, waking up more.  
Crawling out of our little fort, we made our way towards the bedroom. Hiding Alice behind me, I cautiously made my way around the room. Everything seemed ok until I reached the adjacent bathroom. The tiny window that was there had a whole in it now and there was a rock laying in the floor.  
“What the f*ck?” I question, picking up the rock. “Who would throw a rock?” I question, turning to face Alice.  
Grabbing the rock, Alice walks towards the front door and goes outside. Throwing the rock from the deck, she glances around trying to see if any of our friends were trying to scare us. Shaking her head, she heads back in. Closing the door behind her, she was about to say something when something from outside grabbed her and pulled her through the window!  
“What?! Alice!? Oh what the f*ck!” Reacting quickly, I grab the rifle that was hanging on the wall and start running after her.  
Jumping down the stairs, I follow the drag marks in the snow and start following them. What the f*ck was that?! Racing forward, I reach a fork in the road and glance down both ways. Risk shortcut or follow path.  
“F*ck it.” I say, muttering. Running down the shortcut, I jump onto the sturdy pieces of metal sticking out from the stream and try and not slip.  
Once on solid ground, I pause for a second to catch my footing, then continued running after the love of my life. Alice and I haven’t been dating long, maybe a couple of months but those couple of months have been the happiest months of my life. And I wasn’t just about to lose the one thing that made me truly happy.  
Reaching a ledge, I crouch down and lift the rifle up to my face and stare through the scope to try and find Alice.  
“ALICE!?!” I call out, desperate to find her.  
“CARRIE!!!!” I hear her yell. Looking around, I find Alice trying desperately to crawl away from whatever took her, but ultimately being dragged away. “Carrie!!! Please!!” I hear her call out faintly.  
Dropping down, I land roughly on the ground, dropping the rifle at the same time. Stumbling a bit, I pick up the rifle and start chasing after her again. Dodging some trees and rocks, I jump across a ledge before coming across another fork in the road. Risk slide down or safe path?  
“F*ck it, I’m already cold with frostbite.” I slide down the slope, grabbing onto stuff to try and slow my fall I land on my side on a wooden platform.  
Dropping down from the platform, I pick up the rifle again and start running towards Alice’s screams. Quickly following them into a broken looking building, I hurriedly open and shut the wooden door.  
“ALICE!?” I call out, trying not to freak out too much, now that my brain was finally catching up with the events taking place around me.  
“OH NO!!! CARRIE!!!” I hear coming from down the stairs.  
Rapidly taking two at a time, I jog down the corridor to find tunnels leading up and down. In the middle of the big room was a elevator shaft. And there laying in the middle was a very still Alice. Hurriedly walking over to her, I place the rifle on the ground and cautiously crawly closer to her.  
“Alice?! Oh no, Alice.” I cry out, tears brimming my eyes.  
“H-help. C-carrie?” I hear a croak of a voice.  
“Alice!” Tears fall as I see her try and sit up. I was about to go help her, when the old elevator began to shake and rumble. Trying to grab her, the elevator shaft gives and plummets downward, taking Alice with it. “ALICE!” I watch helplessly as she falls further out of sight.  
A screech sounds from within the mine shaft. Glancing around, I notice a weirdly shaped head or something poking out right above me. Grabbing the rifle, I lift it up, aim and shoot. Standing up, I run up a ram of some kind beside me and try and make my way out of here.  
Jumping over a gap, I look up at the wall I would have to climb. Shouldering the rifle, I start my climb. Testing everything before putting my full weight on it, I slowly but surely make my way upwards. Turning cautiously, I steady myself and prepare to jump to a ledge nearby. Landing perfectly, I look up and notice some guy walking away.  
“Oh sh*t.” I whisper, aiming but not firing.  
Slowly and quietly, I follow the stranger. Once I have a clear shot again, I aim and go to shoot but the damn rifle jams. Throwing the rifle to the ground, I glance back up and see him leaving through a closing door.  
“F*ck, gotta make it!” Running quickly, I slide down on my side and just make it under it.  
Standing up, I brush off some dirt and grab a lantern sitting beside the door on the ground. Picking it up and turning it on. Running after the stranger, I find the exit and watch from a distance as the person starts walking towards a big shadowy building standing in the distance. What the f*ck was this place?


	9. Chapter 8: Chain Saw Of Choice

Alex’s POV

Waking up I suppress a groan as I hold my aching head. That'd probably bruise. Waiting a few moments for the world to stop spinning, I look around and notice that both Mary and Astreyu are not here. Grabbing the flashlight from the floor, I start looking around.  
“Mary!!” I call out, staggering forward a bit.  
I stumble forward, trying to get my feet under me, I jog towards the closest door. Opening it, a spot of blood was dripping on the wall. Oh sh*t!  
“Mary!!!” I yell sprinting towards the open side door.  
Running out, I take the steps two at a time and continue down the path. Walking quickly, I notice a dark red substance on the ground. Please don’t be blood, please don’t be blood.  
“Mary!! Please don’t be dead.” I call out, avoiding the blood.  
Following the blood down the path, it turns off to the side on the left. Hesitantly following it, I pace forward slowly, not wanting to miss any hints on what happened to Mary. Suddenly, a bloodied scarecrow jumps out from the ground scaring the sh*t out of me!  
“What the f*ck!?” I exclaimed, jumping back with surprise. “Who would do this!?” I yell, lifting the flashlight to look at the blood splatter.  
Ignoring the burning feeling rising in my throat, I hesitantly keep walking down the path. Reaching a dead end, I was about to turn around when I noticed something lying on the ground. Peering over to my right a bit, I see a decapitated pigs head. Ew! Swallowing the bile that was rising up more. I turn quickly and leave the dead end promptly. Taking the other path, I walk swiftly towards a shadowy building up ahead.  
“Mary!! Mary are you here!?” I shout out, looking around the shed as I got closer, looking for any sign of Mary. Cautiously, I walk inside the shed. It was dark, dusty, and creepy. The ceiling was lined with animal cages and chains. “Mary?!” I yell, making sure the shed was empty.  
“Alex!?!” I hear a choked cry. “Alex! Please you gotta help us!!” Mary shouts, more clearly.  
Rushing over, I look through a glass window to see both, Mary and Astreyu tied up against a wall. Lights turn on as a chain saw in front of them turns on.  
“Hello, and thank you all for joining me.” A gravelly voice sounds through the room.  
Yelping at the sudden noise, I hear Mary frantically wake Astreyu up. “Astreyu!!!! Astreyu wake up!!!!”  
“Huh….? What?!” Ash says, startling awake. Glancing around the room I was in, I notice a door just to the right of me. Running over to it, I throw my weight against it trying to knock it down.  
“Tonight we are going to conduct a little experiment.” Not good, not good, not good! Repeatedly throwing my weight at the door, I finally give up after six tries of the door not even budging a bit. “Now, for this experiment, we’ll need the cooperation of our two test subjects, Mary and Astreyu.” The voice added. Oh God no!!  
“ALEX!!!! ALEX PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!” Mary shouts.  
“But we’re going to need one more brave participant to help decide which subject will live, and which will die.” The voice spoke with no emotion.  
“Oh God, NO PLEASE!!!!!!! ALEX GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!! Please.”   
“YOU MANIAC!!!!! LET US OUT!!!!!” Astreyu and Mary start shouting over each other.  
“Please. Please please, everyone calm down. It’s all very simple. Alexander, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you. All you have to do is, choose who you will save.” The psycho states. Oh sh*t!  
“Oh no! This can’t be happening!! Please no!!” Mary cries out.” Please Alex!! You can’t let us die in here!!” She added, tears pouring down her face.  
“Sh*t, sh*t no! Okay, okay, okay, okay, this is gonna be okay.” I heard Astreyu mutter to herself.  
Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! What the f*ck am I supposed to do!?!??! Pick the girl I have a crush on or pick one of your closes friend’s girlfriend??  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry…” I murmured, as I closed my eyes I pulled the lever down one way and waited with bated breath.  
“Ah, I see. You have chosen, to save Mary.” Releasing my breath, I glance over to Mary.  
“NO!!!! Why would you do this!?!?!?!” Astreyu shouts.  
“I’m sooooo sorry!!!! Please You can’t do this!!!” I shout out to the psychopath, but it seems as they’re gone.  
I watch helplessly as the chain saw slowly inched closer to Astreyu. I freeze as the saw starts cutting into her torso. Blood flew everywhere, onto the saw, onto the wall where they are being held and onto Mary. The chainsaw ripped right through her, cutting her in half, her bottom half stood still against the wall and ground. Her head lolled to the side as the life from her eyes drained. Suddenly the door to my right that I tried ramming open swung open with a bang. Hurriedly walking over to Mary, I untie her hands and wrap my arms around her and start pulling her away from Ash.  
“Alex!! W-what happened?! Is she ok?!” Mary exclaimed, as she tried looking over my shoulder.  
“Please, please can we just go. We shouldn’t stay.” I begged, tighten my arms around her.  
I dragged her out of the shed without incident. No one needed to see what happened, no one deserves that much scarring. As we made it out of the shed, I let go of Mary quickly and bend over to the side and puked out all the bile that was rising recently. Feeling a shaky hand rub up and down my back, I hear faint sobs coming from behind me.  
“S-she was the cl-closest thing I had left of the t-t-tw-twins.” Mary whimpers, tears falling from her once emerald eyes that shone with so much joy and love.  
Pulling her into a hug again, she sobs into my shoulder, her whole body shaking. I silently cry into her shoulder, trying desperately to soothe both of us.  
“Alex? Mary?” I hear a concerned yell from behind us.  
Turning I see Sophie and Paxton, probably coming back from their walk. I see as their faces morph into faces of concern, fear, sadness, and back to concern as they notice the state we’re in.  
“M-mary, who’s b-b-blood is that?” Paxton questioned, fearfully.  
“T-t-there’s this maniac!! They, they got Astreyu a-and Mary!! A-and I didn’t know what to do!! It was her or Ash and I I I…… I killed Astreyu….” I shout, my voice cracking a lot as more and more tears fall from our face.  
“K-killed? M-maniac?! What’s going on, on this mountain!” Sophie cries. “We- we have to leave! All of us! Before any else is killed!” She added.  
“B-but we’re all separated!! Carrie and Alice are at the guest cabin!! Skylar is still at the lodge and and , Ash-” Mary couldn’t finish her sentence.  
“It, it’s ok. We can do this! There’s 8- um, 7 of us and one of them. Sophie, Paxton, you two see if the cable car is still working. Mary and I will go and look for Skylar then we’ll look for Carrie and Alice! And after, we’ll all meet that the lodge!” I try and explain calmly.  
“Y-yeah w-we c-could d-do that.” Paxton whispered, trying to sound confident.  
Nodding hesitantly, I grab Mary’s hand and started walking back towards the lodge. Hopefully the psycho didn’t get to Skylar yet.


	10. Chapter 9: The Sanatorium

Carrie’s POV

Creeping up to the shady building, I watch from behind a wall as the stranger and two wolves walk into the building. Just as soon as they disappear, I climb over the wall and start making my way towards it. All of a sudden I feel a chill go up my spine, I realize that I’m still in my tank top and pj shorts. Not the greatest winter wear. Suddenly wishing I had longer hair to keep my head and shoulders warm, I walk into the building and walk over to the door in front of me. Peeking through a peephole, I watch silently as the stranger gives the wolves a bone and walks away. I try and open the door but it stays shut. Looking down, I see a sign that said, ‘CHAPEL SECURITY PASS REQUIRED’, beside it a card slot that said locked. Great.   
Walking back towards the entrance, I start looking for a security pass. Not finding anything I make my way down a side corridor. Beside the corridor, on the wall hung a plaque. It read, ‘The Blackwood Pines Sanatorium - Opened 1922 -”Mens Sana In Corpore Sano”’. Cool, this creepy old building is the sanatorium I heard Astreyu’s mom talk about years ago. Walking into a large room, I walk towards a corner where a camera with a broken lens sits on a filing cabinet.  
Walking down the corridor, I walk into a smaller room and find a newspaper almost intact. Quickly reading it, it was about how a reporter wanted an interview with the miners who survived a cave in. He got his camera confiscated, that’s probably the camera in the other room. Placing the newspaper down, I walk back out to the hallway. Walking into the next room, I find medical notes on the 12 rescued miners. They seemed to be perfectly fine, considering. Continuing my search, I walk down some stairs and head for the next room. A table was blocking the entrance a bit, so I pushed it out of the way. Noticing something sticking out from the table I walk over to it and grab it.  
“Ah shit… is that what I think it is?” I question out loud. Shining the light, it glistens off the machete that was stuck in the table with a pool of blood under it. “Gross.” I mutter, pulling the machete out.  
Putting the machete in my shorts, I continue walking deeper into the room. Stepping into a side room, a see a telegram. Picking it up, I read over it. ‘Reporters and other snoopers to be kept away at all costs!’. Great, does Mr. Creepy and I count as “snoopers”.  
Stepping back out, I walk into an even creepier room. To my right, there was a mechanic hand moving left to right. Moving away from the disturbing hand, I walk into what looked like a morgue.  
“I swear to god, if I have to go digging around dead bodies to find that security pass I will knock this doors down myself.” I mutter, as I walk over to the first draw.  
Pulling open the first one, I tense and get ready for a decomposing body but only find dried blood all over the place and a toe tag in the middle of it. Pushing the draw back in, I walk over to the other one. Opening it, I immediately see the carcass inside. Instantly closing my mouth tighter, I pull the drawer open and gag at the stench. Pausing slightly, I get a better look at the body and see a rat come crawling out of its mouth. Lovely. Seeing the security pass in its pocket, I cautious bring my hand over it and quickly swipe it from the pocket. Hurriedly closing the draw and running across the room, I breathe in deep breaths of somewhat clean air.  
“That couldn’t be any more disgusting.” I murmur, turning to face the door behind me.  
Slipping the pass into the card slot, I hear a click and push the door open. Stepping through, I walk up some stairs when suddenly one of the wolves pops out from a hole in the wall. Racing up the rest if the stairs, I quickly enter a room and slam the door behind me. Panting, I look out the broken stained glass window and see the stranger exit through a back door of the chapel. Catching my breath, I calmly walk down some stairs and reach a ledge. Looking down, I slowly lower myself and land safely on the lobby floor.  
“Back here.” I say, looking around the broken entrance hall.  
Walking back towards the door, I slide the security pass into the lock and unlock the door. Taking it back out after unlocking it, I open the door to be greeted with the other wolf jumping out at me. Jumping back, I almost let out a scream but hold it in to not alarm the wolf more or to announce my presents to the stranger. Slowly, the wolf calmed down and moved a bit out of the way. I crept my way in, always glancing back at the wolf to make sure it wouldn’t eat me, and got a safe distance away from the wolf. Taking a second to start breathing properly, I notice a jacket hanging on the wall. Quickly walking over to it, I slip it on.  
“Finally, some proper winter wear.” I say as the cool big jacket rest on my shoulders.  
Where the jacket once was, was a whole that showed a shelf of some sort with a pistol on it. Trying to reach for it, I just miss it as the wall stops me. Curse you short arms. Looking more thoughtfully at the shelf, I grab the leg of the shelf and quickly swiped it from under the shelf. The shelf falls towards me and the gun slides right in front of me. Grabbing the gun, I inspect it and make sure that it wouldn’t jam like the rifle. Placing it with the machete, I continue looking around for anything else that will be helpful. I walk into a side room and find a map of the mountain with ‘sightings’ whatever that means. Walking towards the front of the room, I open a chest and find lots of bloodied bones. This is probably what the stranger feeds the wolves. Grabbing one, I walk back over to the wolf and cautiously toss it to them.  
“Yeah, that’s your food, not me.” I mutter. Slowly, I move towards the wolf. They stared at me intensely, calculating my every move. Reaching forward, I gently placed my hand on their hand and petted them. “Yeah, you’re not so bad, kinda cute actually.” I say softly, as I removed my hand from their head.  
Standing up, I walk towards the door the stranger went through, leaving Wolfie with their bone. Arriving at the door, a big padlock locks the door. Pulling the pistol out I shoot the lock off the door swings open. I walk through to find a big open space with a staircase leading down. Cautiously, I place my foot on the first step to see if it was stable. Nothing was breaking right a way so I walked down the rest. Stepping around some murky puddles, I reach another door and shoot the lock off, ignoring the sparks flying off. Opening the door, a fire is light beside me and I see containers of flammable liquid. Sh*t. Turning around I try and quickly run away before anything could happen. Suddenly an explosion explodes from behind me and sends me to the ground. Head dizzy and sore, my vision goes black as the crackling fire becomes a very faint noise.


	11. Chapter 10: The Chase

Skylar’s POV

Relaxing in the tub, I plug my earbuds in and lay back. Stupidly, I forgot to charge my speaker and to bring the charger. So, I could only listening through them. Playing Set It Off, I start to listen to their new album they released today. The song Lonely Dance starts playing as I close my eyes and let my body unwind. I’m preparing for this week’s stress. Being back up here, I can’t see anyone relaxing and loosening up without a thought or flashback of last year. So, might as well relax while I can. I hear the door open and close. Thinking it was Astreyu, I don’t open my eyes.  
“You’ve finally come to join the party?” I question, as the next song plays.  
Hearing the door open and close again, I open my eyes as I feel the wind from the door being closed. Sitting up, I pull my earbuds out and step out of the bath. Pulling a towel around my body. I go and open the door a bit to look down the hall.  
“Astreyu? Alex? Are you guys messing with me?” I call out down the hall. Turning back into the bathroom, I go to grab my clothes but find them gone. “Astreyu? Did you take my clothes?”  
Tightening the towel, I cautiously step out into the hallway. Following the candles, I stop in front of a balloon with an arrow on it. When did they have time for this? Following the arrow, I end up in the living room where the fire has long been burnt out.  
“Kay, look guys, I’m sure this is all funny! But it’s really cold up here. So can I please have my clothes back?” I call out, looking around to see if they were hiding anywhere. “Sure, I’ll just stay in the towel the whole week.”  
Following the balloons further, I walk down into the cinema room in the basement. Walking inside, the camera was counting down to zero. When it got to zero the door slammed behind me, causing me to jump slightly.  
“Hello Skylar. Looking for me?” A deep voice questions. “I don’t think you’ll have much luck by looking, Skylar.” They added.  
“What the… what the hell…!” I gasp out as the screen changes to black.  
“You're only going to see what I want you to see... And I have quite a lot to show you.” The voice continued, the screen then showing me in the bath.  
“Oh my god. You sick son of a b*tch!! Do you watch all young girls bathe!?!” I bellowed, tighten my grip on my towel.  
“She's quite beautiful, isn't she. A beautiful bathing bird…” The psycho continues, acting like they couldn't hear me.  
“Why are you doing this!!?!?!?!?!??!” I screamed, furiously glancing around the room.  
“Do you think she has any idea what lies ahead? Do you think these were the last happy moments of this creature's life?” They proceed to say.  
“Why are you showing this to me!?!” I exclaimed, looking behind me towards the projector.  
“Why are you watching?” They say, the first time it seemed to have answered one of my many questions.  
Glancing back to the screen, what I see next has me falling to my knees. Tears brimming my eyes, I let go of my towel as a sadden cry leaves my lips.  
“ASH!!!!!! NO!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!?!??!?!?!?! YOU MONSTER!!!!!” I sob out, waterfall of tears falling from my eyes.  
“I'm going to give you ten seconds... Nine.” They said, changing the topic quickly.  
“Nooooooooo nooooo nooooo.” I start repeating, my mind completely going blank.  
“Eight, seven,” They continued counting down.  
“Please… no…” I plea, crying, trying to wipe my tears away.  
Suddenly the doors burst open and the psycho appears there, holding some kind of tank, probably filled with gas to knock me out. Adrenaline rushing, I glance beside me to the ugly vase I got for Astreyu jokingly and picked it up and threw it at them. Using their arm and the tank, they block most of the vase. Seeming distracted by the broken vase, I run towards the other door in the room. Opening and closing the door, I arrive in the downstairs guest room, the one no one uses because it was always so cold down here. As dares, Jaomi and/or Katie would dare me and Astreyu to sleep down here together before we started dating. Let’s just say, we finally confessed our feelings spending one of our dares in here.  
Shaking away the memories of the four of us hanging out, Mary and Alex being there sometimes too, I jump over the bed and head towards the hallway towards the boiler room. Running down the hallway, I almost trip going down the stairs. Arriving at the deepest part of the lodge, I consider hiding but just continue running down the hall. Reaching a door, I go to open it but the handle wasn’t there.  
“Are kidding, no handle!?” Stepping back a bit, I slam against the door. I keep pushing against the door until it finally gives and it opens. Quickly closing and locking the door, I walk briskly towards the door at the end of the hall forcing it open I fall through the opening and land ungracefully on the hard ground. Quickly standing, I continue walking down the hallway. Having completely lost track of where I went, I just followed my instincts. Reaching a fork in the road, I glance further and decide that now would be an appropriate time to hide. Quietly walking towards what I hope is a stable elevator, I crouch and sit quietly. I hear the psycho walk towards where I was hiding, they were calling out to me.  
“Here little kitty. Here pussy pussy.” They call mockingly.  
Suddenly my leg cramps and I fall, loudly, forward.  
“Little birdie unhappy in her cage?” They tease, stepping forward.  
Reaching forward they forcely place the mask on. I tried not breathing it in but soon feel the dark creeping at the corners of my eyes. I faintly hear a ‘sorry’ from the psycho before everything goes black.


	12. Chapter 11: The Fire Tower

Paxton’s POV

Walking silently towards the cable car, I scan around us every time I heard a noise in the ominous forest around us. My hands were fidgeting a lot and my heart was beating faster than normal, normal for me. There was another loud noise, which was closer, which made me jump and frantically look in the direction it came from. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder which then made me look in that direction, jumping slightly, only to see that it was Sophie looking at me frighteningly and sadly.  
“Hey Pax, ev-everything is gonna be alright, ok?” Sophie tried reassuring me while also trying to sound less scared. Neither of them working.  
“Everything’s not gonna be alright!! Astreyu is dead!!! There’s a maniac up here trying to kill us all!! And-and we’re all separated!! I’ve seen way too many horror movies with Carrie to know that some of us are gonna die! Maybe even all of us!” I yelled all in one breath. “Promise me that whatever happens you won’t leave me!!” I added, not wanting to be alone on this mountain.  
“Whatever happens Paxton, I promise from the bottom of my heart that I would never leave you alone on this mountain. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.” Sophie says voice as genuine as ever.  
“D-do you really think it’s the time to be quoting Pinkie Pie?” I question, a faint smile tugging at my mouth.  
“It got you to smile didn’t it?” With that, she grabs my hand, and together we continue walking silently towards the cable car station.  
Walking through a gate, I opened it for Sophie then closed it behind me. Hearing a beep, I turn back and try the gate to find that it locked behind us. No. No. No. The maniac is trying to separate us!!  
“So-sophie…. The gate just locked behind us…!” I yelled hesitantly, cautiously walking away from the gate.  
“Maybe it just does that when you close it or something…” Sophie said, taking my hand again and starting to drag me away from the gate.  
Walking away from the gate, I could see the cable car station appearing in the distance. As we got closer I could tell something changed from the last time we were here. And, as we walked up the few steps at the station what had changed was obvious. The psycho was here before us.  
“Is-is that an- an a-axe?” I questioned frighteningly.  
Sophie cautiously walks forward, she grabs the axe and pulls it from the door. Tilting it, the moonlight glistened off it. It looked really sharp. Sophie turned to glance at the door then glances back to the axe.  
“Sh-shouldn’t we think about this? What if- what if they hear us?” I say, not wanting Sophie to cut the door down.  
“Ok, ok, I don’t think I’m strong enough to break down the door anyways.” She says embarrassedly. “How are we gonna get in then?” She inquires.  
“Ummmm, maybe….. The…… window?” I question, looking around at the station.  
“Um, seems like a tight fit but I might be able to fit.” Sophie says, handing the axe over to me.  
Grabbing it cautiously, we walk over to the window and Sophie opened it more. Lifting herself up, She slips into the cable car station like butter. I heard mutters as Sophie tried making her way back to the front door in the dark. Opening the door, She holds it open for me and as I walk in. Turning the lights on, the scene in front of us made both of us gasp out loud. The station was completely wracked. Things were thrown everywhere, things were broken, and there looked to be something written on the hall in red. My breath caught in my throat.  
“They were here before us.” I whisper, sounding defeated. Glancing towards the cable car, the car was too far for anyone to get on and go get help. “H-how a-are we su-suppose to get help w-when the cable car is all the way out there?" I exclaimed, starting to panic.  
“I-it’ll be alright. May-maybe he left the key in the control room.” Sophie said optimistically.  
Nodding unconvincingly, I follow her as she walks over to the control room where the word DIE was written in red, hopefully just paint. Looking towards the control panel, I look to see where the key should be but find an empty slot.  
“No, no, no,...... the key is gone! We-we’re stuck up here, with, with,...... THEM!!!!” I blurt. “We are all gonna die….” I whisper pessimistically.  
“No, no, we are going to be fine! I’m sure there’s another way to get help.” Sophie says, glancing around frantically trying to find something. “Look!” She pointed to a map that was hanging on the wall.  
“S-so what? We can find the greatest hiding spot.” I say, not understanding what she meant.  
“There’s a fire tower there! I’m sure there’s a radio we can call someone for help!” Sophie explained, smiling as she explained more and more.  
“I-I don’t know where we’re going, s-so lead the way.” I say, silently agreeing with her decision.  
We exit the control room and slowly made our way to the side of the cable car station. Lowering a ladder, Sophie carefully made her way down and picked up a flashlight that was laying there. Shimmying a bit, I cautiously make my way down the ladder while still holding the axe. Shimmying around the whole structure, I finally release my breath as we made back to solid ground.  
We followed the path silently. I glanced around at any noise I heard beyond the dense dark trees. I jump slightly when I feel something in my hand. Looking down, Sophie smiles encouragingly at me giving my hand a squeeze. It was a peaceful walk, despite the circumstances, when suddenly a terrible thought occurs to me.  
“Wh-what if the radio won’t work!?!” I exclaimed suddenly, stopping my steps.  
“It will.” Sophie says calmly, holding my face with her two small hands. “And if it doesn’t, we can just walk down. It might be dangerous with it being dark, but we have flashlights.” She added. “Everything is going to be fine. Trust me.” Sophie stared into my eyes with honesty and hope. She believed what she was saying was true so I’ll believe in her too.  
“Ok. Ok. But if anything goes wrong I want the right to say I told you so.” I pout childishly, to right and lighten the mood.  
“Deal.” She smiled.  
We continued walking in silence. Our hands held on tight to each other. Soon we came to a clifftop. Glancing down, I see a dark abyss far below. Turning back around we were about to continue down the path but a herd of deer were blocking our way. With realizing I tightened my grip on both Sophie and the axe.  
“Th-they’re just deer! They w-won’t hurt u-us!” I say, doughtfully.  
I feel Sophie squeeze my hand, before cautiously walking towards the herd. As we slowly moved forward, the deer stepped back or out of the way. I thought we were in the clear until one of the deer didn’t move. They seemed to be the leader of the herd. They stood their ground for a while. Then they quietly moved out of the way. Releasing a breath, Sophie pulls me over to the side of the path, we climb over a few trees before we’re on another path. We stood there quietly for a while. My whole body was shaking.  
“L-let’s never d-do that again.” I breath out, my knuckles turning white from how hard I was holding the axe.  
“Let’s.” Sophie agreed.  
Loosen my death grip on the axe, we continue down the trail. We walked in silence for a while, it was peaceful, and the small breeze that was blowing some snow around was very calming. A light in front of us suddenly turned on. Lifting my hand up, I try and block most of the light from my eyes.  
“What is that?” I question, glancing over to Sophie.  
“It’s just a security light. Motion sensor.” She replied.  
Moving forward, the fire tower was standing there, a little red light blinking on top. Stepping up the few steps, we are greeted with unless amounts of ladders. Sophie reluctantly let go of my hand and started climbing up the first ladder. Once she was almost at the top, I dropped the axe and started climbing after her. As we climbed higher and higher the wind picked up and the snow started falling faster. Shivering, we reached the top and entered the fire tower. Closing and locking the hatch, I squint into the dark room. Sophie walks over to the radio and tries turning it on.  
“Great, no power. There’s gotta be a switch around here.” She mutters to herself.  
Walking over to the door across from the radio, she swings it open, the wind making it bang against the wall outside, and steps out and glances around the side walls. Walking over to the left, she disappears around the corner and comes back with a red plastic gun.  
“It’s a flare gun. Do you think we should save the last shot for something important?” She questions, glancing up at me.  
“Yeah, there’s probably isn’t anyone close enough to see the flare even if we shoot it now.” I state, adjusting my glasses anxiously.  
Handing me the flare gun, I tuck it away in my pants. Sophie walks over to a small fuse box beside the door and flicks it up. The light outside blinks to life as I hear static from the radio. Doing a little victory dance, Sophie jogs back inside to the radio and started to find someone.  
“-ranger service for Blackwood County. Over.” A scratchy voice sounds from the radio.  
“Hello? Is someone there? We need help! Over!” Sophie calls into the mic that was in front of the radio.  
“...Hello is someone trying to contact us? This is the park ranger service for Blackwood County. I'm not getting your signal very well. Please speak slowly and clearly, over.” The scratchy voice said calmly.  
“My name is Sophie, I’m stuck on Blackwood Mountain with some friends and there’s a psychopath who is trying to kill us! They already got to one of our friends. Over.” Sophie said, voice wavering a bit at the end.  
Suddenly the motion sensor outside turned on. Glancing outside all I saw were shadows moving around. Please just be a deer.  
“I read you, ma'am. Please do not leave your position. We will send out helicopters to get you as soon as the storm has subsided, over.” The voice said. For a millisecond relieve filled me, but then I recounted what he said.  
“What? When? How long?” Sophie exclaimed, voice sounding panicked for the first time during the call.  
“Dawn, at the earliest. Not until dawn, over.” That was the last thing I heard from them before someone, or something, started banging on the hatch door. Thank God I locked that.  
Moving backwards, I bump into Sophie as we lean against the wall furthest from the hatch. For a second the banging stops and I think we’re safe but then the fire tower starts swaying. I feel the floor tip and I feel gravity pull me towards the window. Landing with a crack, I glance behind me to see the window is cracking and breaking. Looking up I see Sophie safe and holding on to a support beam. Suddenly, the printer above me unplugs from the wall a lands on me, breaking the window and dragging me down with it. At the last second I grab onto the railing as the fire tower falls more into a pit of darkness.  
Opening my eyes, I didn’t realize I closed, I look up and see Sophie standing above me. The fire tower was leaning on it’s side, a dark abyss below me. Sophie was standing on it’s side, the fire tower was still slowly falling so she isn’t going to be safe for long.  
“Hold on Paxton, I’m coming to get you.” Sophie said, bending down and crawling cautiously to the edge of the side.  
“No! It’s not stable up there! You can fall. Leave me! I’ll be fine!” I say with such vigor there wasn’t one stutter in the sentence.  
“N-no! Paxton I’m not leave you!!” Sophie exclaimed, tears brimming her eyes. “I promised you! I would never leave you!” She added, some tears falling from her eyes.   
The fire tower started shaking and it slipped a bit before staying still again. Glancing around, I look for a place Sophie could safely jump to. Seeing a solid ledge, I look back up at Sophie.  
“Sophie, please! I wa-want you to jump to that ledge.” I say, nodding my head towards the platform. “It looks safe enough.”  
“Please Paxton, I’m sure I can figure out a way to get you up here.” Sophie tried persuading. The fire tower started shaking again. I could tell after these shakes it was going to fall into the dark abyss.  
“Make me a new promise.” I cry, tears falling from my face also. “Promise me that you’ll do everything in your power to keep yourself and our friends safe from the maniac.” I added.  
“I pr-promise. Please Paxton, don’t leave me.” Without a hint of hesitation, Sophie leans over the edge more and kisses me on my forehead.  
Standing up, Sophie wobbly runs and jumps onto the ledge. I smile warmly as the fire tower gives one last big shake before the whole thing falls. The last thing I hear before everything going black was Sophie calling my name.


End file.
